


[Podfic of] settle for love

by exmanhater



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Curtain Fic, Domestic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Sometimes life can be small and boring, and sometimes that's alright, sometimes that's better.





	[Podfic of] settle for love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [settle for love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501907) by [flexible_flyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flexible_flyer/pseuds/flexible_flyer). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2Wkii5c) [24 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2IcVaeV) [27 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 49:17

**Streaming:**  



End file.
